The Last Revealment
by YeSan84
Summary: Yeoja muda yang hadir tiba-tiba dan mengaku sebagai anak yesung/'Super Junior-06 November 2009'/"CHOI SIWOOOONNN"/"...kepala besar itu seperti pengecut"/"Inilah panggung terakhir appamu"/"Kami akan menjaga istri dan putrimu"/-Fict sederhana hasil fantasy liar-Dedicated to 8th anniversary to Super junior-Warning : can be ooc, future fict, typos-Mind to RnR?
1. First 'esay' Step

Story Begin...

0o0

_02 November 2040_

Kebisingan mengiringi pergerakan burung besi yang mencoba untuk mendarat di salah satu sangkar persinggahan berjuluk Bandara Incheon ini. Perlahan namun pasti pesawat bermerek Garuda itu memperlambat lajunya saat roda besarnya mulai menapak aspal panjang di jalurnya. Seorang _yeoja_ berwajah oriental dengan mata sipit mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang muncul saat pintu keluar pesawat terbuka. _Yeoja_ mungil itu melangkah dengan ragu. Hatinya mencelos karena mendapati semua orang asing di negeri barunya.

"_Omo_, bagaimana aku memulainya?" _yeoja_ itu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dengan langkah gontai _yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tempat pusat informasi.

0o0

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang _yeoja_ muda menyambut pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki wilayahnya. Senyum manis keluar saat pengunjung itu melempar senyum kikuk padanya.

"Bisakah saya mendapat rekomendasi sebuah hotel sederhana di pusat kota Seoul?" logat yang sedikit aneh mengiringi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pengunjung _yeoja_ itu.

0o0

Kim Seo Jong POV

Kuremas alamat yang tertulis di kertas kecil yang baru saja kuperlihatkan pada sopir taksi yang kutumpangi. Mataku menerawang saat mengingat bahwa saat ini aku berada di negeri orang, sendiri. Ya sendiri. Tanpa tahu daerah ini sedikitpun. Hanya bermodal uang, gadget, dan kemampuan bahasa korea yang tak bisa dibilang fasih. Nekat? Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat.

Aku adalah Kim Seo Jong. Di umurku yang menginjak 19 tahun ini aku telah menempuh studiku di salah satu universitas di Indonesia. Jangan heran dengan namaku. Appaku dulu seorang warga Korea Selatan, tapi setelah menikah dengan ibuku, beliau mengganti kewarganegaraannya dan menetap di Indonesia. Ibuku sendiri seorang wanita yang lahir dan besar di Indonesia. Jika kau berpikir aku ke sini untuk liburan ataupun menjalani pertukaran pelajar maka kau salah besar. Aku mengambil cuti satu semester hanya untuk ke negeri kelahiran appaku. Mungkin kau akan mengataiku gila jika kau tahu tujuanku kesini. Aku ingin menemui Choi Siwon ! Mungkin saat ini kau tertawa. Tertawalah sebelum aku menjelaskan satu fakta padamu. Fakta yag sampai saat ini masih menyisakan untaian benang rumit di otakku.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan wajah oriental menatap sendu ranjang di depannya. Bukan, bukan ranjang putih biasa itu yang ditatap, tetapi _namja_ ringkih yang tengah menghuninya. _Yeoja_ yang memakai baju seragam putih dengan stetoskop di sakunya itu menatap nanar namja yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai selang menempel di tubuhnya hanya untuk mengulur waktu sang malaikat maut menjemputnya.

'_Kriet'_

Pintu bertuliskan ruang ICU itu terbuka sesaat sebelum menutup kembali saat _yeoja_ lainnya masuk. _Yeoja_ yang lebih muda itu menghampiri dokter berwajah oriental yang terus menatap sedih pasien di depannya. Tangan kecil _yeoja_ muda itu menghapus airmata yang mengalir perlahan dari mata lentik dokter ber_nametag_ Putri Aprillia itu.

"Eomma, berhentilah menangis. Appa akan sangat sedih jika eomma menangis di depannya seperti ini. Kumohon eomma. Aku juga sangat sedih, tapi kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum di depannya kan? Eomma tidak ingin membuat appa sedih kan?" _yeoja_ muda bernama Kim Seo Jong memeluk lembut dokter cantik yang berstatus sebagai eommanya.

"Seo Jong ah, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan. Bisakah kau ikut eomma ke ruangan eomma?" kata dokter itu pelan seraya melepas pelukan putri semata wayangnya.

"Baiklah eomma. Sebentar eomma," Seo Jong melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat berbaring _namja_ dengan tubuh yang mulai mengurus. Seo Jong mengecup ringan pipi _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas itu dan berbisik kecil. "Appa, bagaimana harimu? Kau tak ingin bangun dan membalas kecupan putrimu? Aku akan menjaga eomma sampai appa bisa menjaganya sendiri. _Saranghamnida_ appa."

Dengan langkah mantap, Seo Jong melangkah pergi meninggalkan appanya yang tetap diam membisu. Bau lavender yang menyegarkan menyeruak saat Seo Jong membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama Putri Aprillia. Ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai buku tebal dan _glass computer_ adalah tempat eommanya beristirahat saat tak ada pasien memanggil tangan hangatnya.

"Duduklah. Eomma ingin kau membaca ini. Eomma menemukannya tadi malam saat mencari akta kelahiran appamu," tangan Seo Jong terulur menerima selembar kertas berwarna biru dengan tulisan hangeul diatasnya. Dahinya mengeryit bingung melihat beberapa paragraf yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dia sangat mengenal dan terlalu mengenal tulisan siapa itu. Tulisan itu sangat familiar karena hampir di seluruh harinya tulisan itu selalu tergores saat appanya mengajarinya bahasa korea. Perlahan matanya mulai menelusuri kata tiap kata yang terangkai membentuk kalimat-kalimat tak asing untuknya.

_**22 September 2040**_

_**Entah kenapa perasaanku akhir-akhir ini tak menentu. Entah kenapa perasaan rindu kepada eomma dan appa yang telah berada di surga begitu menyesakkan. Aku merindukan Jongjin. Aku merindukan negara yang telah lama kutinggalkan. Aku merindukan mereka. Ya aku merindukan kehangatan mereka. Meski aku telah mengubur masa laluku dan berjanji tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dibayangi kehidupanku 25 tahun silam. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa takdir ini menyakitkan. Meski saat ini telah ada istri dan putriku yang mewarnai hidupku, tapi tetap saja hidupku tak pernah sempurna karena kekosongan hatiku akan ketidakhadiran mereka. Bahkan aku telah menjadi anak durhaka dengan tidak menghadiri pemakaman eomma dan appa. Tidak menghadiri pernikahan adik dan keempat belas malaikatku. Aku merasa waktu telah lama berlalu. Aku merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui mereka. Aku merasa tak punya lagi waktu untuk meminta maaf pada mereka atas keegoisanku. Tapi jika memang Tuhan mengijinkan, aku ingin menemui mereka lagi. Aku ingin bernyanyi bersama lagi meski itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku ingin melihatnya.**_

_**SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**Kim Jong Woon**_

Seo Jong meremas kertas yang telah basah karena airmatanya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghampirinya membentuk kepingan puzzle yang tak terpecahkan.

"Eomma apa maksudnya ini. Kalian terus saja menyembunyikan rahasia dariku. Sebenarnya bagaimana kehidupan appa?" isakan kecil lolos saat kata-katanya meluncur dari mulut mengilnya.

"Bukan kalian sayang, tapi appamu. Jangankan kamu, eomma tak pernah tahu sedikitpun kehidupan appamu. Dulu setiap kali eomma mengungkit tentang keluarga appamu, dia akan menangis dan ketakutan. Appamu akan sangat tertekan. Pernah eomma mencoba mencari tahu keluarga appamu dengan mencari datanya, tapi appamu sangat marah saat tahu. Dia mengamuk dan melukai dirinya sendiri karena eomma berani membantah larangannya. Sejak saat itu eomma berhenti menanyakan dan mencari tahu keadaan appamu. Eomma menerima semua kekurangan dan rahasia appamu. Hanya foto ini yang eomma temukan di dalam berkas appamu," dengan masih diringi untaian airmata, Seo Jong menerima foto berukuran sedang yang menampilkan 13 orang dengan memakai jas hitam resmi. Dia mengenali salah satunya sebagai appanya. Dibalik foto itu tertulis sebaris kalimat.

_**Super Junior-06 November 2009**_

"Super Junior?"

_**FLASHBACK**__**OFF**_

Aku mendesah pelan. Aku benar-benar tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata appa dulu adalah seorang penyanyi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan eomma mencoba mencari tahu mengenai Super Junior. Bukan hanya aku, eomma juga sangat kaget saat membaca beberapa artikel yang mengulas tentang Super Junior. Kau tahu, Super Junior adalah sebuah boyband besar dengan appaku sebagai lead vocalnya. Aku dan eomma tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata appa mempunyai hubungan dengan aktor terkenal Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, dan Tan Hangeng. Saat ini beberapa anggotanya bekerja di lahan terpisah. Beberapa menjadi entertainer seperti Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan juga Kim Heechul. Sebagian bekerja di bidang musik seperti komposer terkenal Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, dan penyanyi besar Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dua lainnya adalah pebisnis Lee Sungmin dan Kangin atau Kim Young Woon. Appaku sendiri mempunyai nama panggung Yesung. Dan saat itulah aku tahu jika bakatku menyanyi berasal dari appaku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Akan kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Appaku tidak bisa bicara. Ya, appaku selalu memakai bahasa isyarat. Kata eomma, appa telah kehilangan suara saat bertemu dengan eomma. Eomma dulu adalah dokter pribadi appa. Selama ini pun appa jarang keluar rumah. Beliau hanya mengurus bisnis cafe dan _departement store_nya dari dalam rumah melalui gadget lengkap dirumah kami. Appa hanya memantaunya dari belakang. Sungguh aku tak menyangkanya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Di Korea Selatan, mencoba untuk menemui mereka dan meminta penjelasan siapa appaku. Dan aku berharap mereka bisa menjenguk appaku.

Oke, aku tak ingin membuang waktuku. Setelah membenahi hotel sederhana ini aku membersihkan diri sekaligus untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Selesai mandi, aku memesan makanan. Perutku lumayan lapar mengingat sedari pagi aku belum mengisi perutku. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, aku menyusun jadwalku hari ini. Istirahat? Aku sudah mendapatkannya di dalam pesawat. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku sedetikpun untuk bersantai.

"Cha~ hari ini aku akan mencoba menemui Choi Siwon di lokasi _shooting_nya. Sekarang jam 11.15, jika aku menemuinya sekarang itu tidak mungkin. Siwon akan selesai _shooting_ jam 3 sore nanti. Hmm, mungkin aku bisa mencari info tentang appa di internet."

Kuambil _glass I-phone_ku. Aku mulai larut dalam berbagai info yang kudapat. Memang infonya tak terlalu banyak mengingat Super Junior tenar bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa info. Aku menemukan satu website yang menyediakan lagu-lagu Super Junior. Karena dorongan rasa penasaran, kuputuskan untuk mengunduh lagu tersebut. Tapi ini terlalu banyak. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendownload 5 buah lagu dengan rating teratas, Sorry-sorry, Mr. Simple, Superman, SFS, dan Bonamana. Mataku melotot saat ada satu lagu yang bertitle Yesung-It Has To Be You. Omo, ini kan nama panggung appa. Satu lagu itu menarik perhatianku. Begitu selesai mengunduhnya, aku memutarnya di media player.

'_Ting Tong'_

Ah, makananku datang. Aku mulai makan jjajangmyeon sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan appa. Suara musik mengalun lembut. Sumpitku jatuh saat suara appa terdengar merdu di lagu itu. Airmataku menetes. Benarkah ini appa yang bernyanyi? Benarkah suara appa seindah ini? Tapi kenapa? Nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Makananku tergeletak begitu saja. Aku menghabiskan waktu 15 menitku untuk menangis sambil mendengarkan lagu appa yang kuulang-ulang. Appa, sebenarnya siapakah appa? Aku tak sabar menunggu. Kusambar tasku dan kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan hotelku. Aku menghentikan taksi dan meminta sopir untuk mengantarku ke sebuah alamat di kawasan Incheon, tempat shooting Choi Siwon. Kupakai headset biruku dan mulai menikmati alunan musik Super Junior yang tadi kuunduh. Terselip perasaan aneh saat mengingat bahwa appa adalah salah satu yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Appa, aku berjanji akan membawa mereka kepadamu. Bertahanlah untukku, eomma, dan mereka," kurasakan pipiku mulai basah saat airmataku jatuh perlahan.

0o0

Mataku membesar melihat kerumunan di depan sebuah cafe tempat pelaksnaan pengambilan gambar sebuah drama. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemui Choi Siwon jika begini ramai dan ketatnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Kupakai topiku dan kuterobos kerumunan yang padat itu. Aku berusaha masuk ke dalam lokasi shooting. Ah, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Choi Siwon tengah duduk di salah satu bangku. Kuakui meski rambutnya mulai memutih dan tidak setegap di foto, tapi orang ini cukup tampan untuk orang seusianya.

"_Jeosonghamnida_ _agassi_, anda tidak boleh melewati batas. Silahkan melihat dari luar garis ini."

Aku menatap sebal pada _namja_ yang menjaga jalannya _shooting._

"Maaf tuan, aku harus menemui pamanku. Choi Siwon, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dia ahjussiku."

Aku memasang wajah termelasku berupaya hal itu berhasil dan aku dibolehkan masuk.

"_Jinjja_? Kalau Choi Siwon ahjussimu, maka Han Na Yeong adalah istriku. Silahkan mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal."

Aku melongo mendengar jawaban namja itu. Aish, aku tahu ini tak akan mudah. Ide cemerlang lain kembali menghampiriku. Cemerlang? Entahlah, setidaknya aku berusaha.Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju salah satu minimarket terdekat. Aku membeli selembar kertas karton berukuran sedang dan sebuah spidol tebal. Begitu sampai di luar minimarket, aku mulai menghiasi karton itu dengan coretan spidol.

'**SUPER JUNIOR CHOI SIWON, AKU INGIN MENEMUIMU'**

Selesai. Ah, semoga cara ini berhasil. Semoga dia mengijinkanku masuk. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kembali kuterobos kerumanan massa yang melihat jalannya pengambilan gambar. Sekarang Choi Siwon tengah melakukan salah satu adegan yang tak kutahu apa.

"CHOI SIWOOONNN"

Katakan aku gila karena berteriak memanggil nama salah satu aktor yang sedang berakting.

"CUT"

Nampak seorang _namja_ tua marah-marah. Dia bangkit dan berbicara pada salah satu _namja_ berpakaian hitam. Mampus. Sekilas, kulihat Siwon menatap kertas yang kuangkat tinggi-tinggi. Apa dia membacanya? Hey apa-apaan itu. Dia membuang mukanya dan tak lama kemudian dia membanting botol minuman sebelum pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Aku melongo.

"Ya _yeoja_ babo, pergi sekarang. Kau benar-benar mengganggu proses _shooting_. Pergi atau kami memanggil polisi," aku kembali kaget saat dua orang menyeretku menjauh dari lokasi. Aku mendapat berbagai macam tatapan tajam juga mencela dari orang-orang disekitarku.

"Aish, lepaskan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," aku memberontak terus sampai membuat dua _namja_ yang menyeretku kewalahan. Akhirnya mereka berdua melepasku setelah sedikit menjauh dari lokasi _shooting_.

"Jangan panggil aku Seo Jong kalau aku menyerah semudah itu !" aku berteriak pada kedua _namja_ tadi yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil oleh mereka. Huh mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Otakku kembali berputar, berusaha mencari ide lain. Aku tahu ! Bergegas aku berlari ke salah satu restoran di dekat lokasi pengambilan gambar. Aku memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk dibungkus. Setelah membayar total makanan dan minuman yang kupesan, aku menyambar kantong plastik berisi pesananku. Aku berlari meunju lokasi _shooting_. Kulepas jaketku dan kupakai topiku. Kuselipkan rambut panjangku dan kusembunyikan di balik topi. _Prefect_ ! Aku mengatur napasku dan melangkah menuju jalan masuk lokasi. Jika tadi aku mengendap-ngendap dari belakang tempat lokasi, kali ini aku langsung masuk dari depan. Aku berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengantar makanan yang dipesan oleh Choi Siwon," aku membungkukkan badanku sebelum berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi langkahku tertahan saat lenganku ditahan oleh satu orang _namja_ di situ.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan masuk begitu saja. Aku akan menanyakan dulu pada Choi Siwon, setelah itu kau boleh masuk," aku mengangguk lesu. Aish, lewat pintu depan pun susah sekali. Kenapa sih mereka begitu menjaga seorang Choi Siwon seakan-akan dia adalah berlian. Aku menunggu dalam diam. Pikiranku melayang ke Indonesa. Kira-kira appa sudah sadar belum ya? Sadar? Kembali aku menunduk lesu. Jangan terlalu berharap Seo Jong. Kau terlalu tahu bahwa appamu saat ini berada pada keadaan hidup atau mati. Kumohon Tuhan, selamatkan appaku.

"Maaf _agassi_, Choi Siwon tidak memesan makanan apapun. Silahkan tinggalkan tempat," aku mencelos mendengar seseorang mengusirku.

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Tadi Choi Siwon menelpon untuk memesan makanan, dan menyuruhku untuk membawanya kesini," oke, mungkin aku terlalu konyol. Choi Siwon menelpon? Mengantar makanan? Restoran siapa? Jika kau membicarakan cafe dan restoran appa di Indonesia, itu mungkin saja. Tapi ini di Seoul yang notabenenya membutuhkan pesawat terbang untuk kesini. Ckckckck, jika appa tahu aku berbohong, habislah aku.

"Jangan mengada-ada _agassi_, silahkan pergi," dia sedikit mendorongku. Aku menatap sebal padanya. Eh, bukannya itu Choi Siwon? Aku melirik namja yang mengusirku tadi. Sekuat tenaga aku memberontak saat dia lengah dan lari mengejar Choi Siwon.

"Siwoooonnn !" aku berteriak kencang membuat beberapa orang berjengit kaget dan menatapku horor.

'_Bruuk'_

"Appo"

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang pusing karena jatuh. Seseorang menjegalku hingga aku jatuh saat berlari tadi. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku. Aku menyentuhnya pelan. Darah? Ah, bagus. Jatuh tidak elit dan sekarang mungkin hidungku patah. _Great !_

'_Pyuuukkkk tes tes'_

Aku terperangah. Sesuatu yang dingin mengguyurku. Apakah ada hujan jus buah? Kenapa rasa airnya manis.

"_Agassi_, kami sudah memperingatkan anda berkali-kali untuk tidak mengganggu proses ini. Jika memang anda fans berat Choi Siwon, seharusnya anda tidak mengganggu acaranya. Kami bisa melaporkan anda ke polisi dan menuntut anda," aku terdiam mendengar cemoohan seorang _yeoja_ muda yang kini meninggalkanku. Appa, segini susahnyakah untuk menemui temanmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan appa?

'_Kryuuuukk'_

Aish, perutku sakit. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan. Lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dulu setelah itu makan dan memikirkan cara lain untuk menemui seorang Choi Siwon. Aku merogoh ke dalam tasku untuk mencari tisu. Loh tasku? Tasku dimana? Omo, jangan bilang tasku ketinggalan di restoran tadi. Aish, semua barangku ada di sana. Semoga saja masih ada. Aku berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak kuhiraukan kepalaku yang terus berdenyut. Langkahku makin ringan. Aku berusaha tetap menemukan titik fokusku.

'_Brugh'_

0o0

Cho Dong Hyun POV

Aku menatap sebal pada layar handphoneku. Huh, mentang-mentang appa dan Siwon ahjussi sibuk, dengan seenaknya appa menyuruhku untuk mengantar berkas perusahaan pada Siwon ahjussi.

'_Braak'_

Kututup atau tepatnya kubanting pintu mobil saat aku turun dari mobilku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Moodku sangat buruk hari ini. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat setelah turun dari mobil adalah manajer Siwon ahjussi menyiramkan minuman yang dipegangnya pada seorang yeoja muda. Omo, apa yang dia lakukan. Manajer yang memang terkenal galak itu membentak dan memarahi _yeoja_ yang hanya tertunduk itu. Aku hanya melongo menatapnya. Tak berapa lam dia terlihat kebingungan dan sesekali menggeram tak jelas. Dia bangkit namun setelahnya terhuyung hampir jatuh. Ada darah yang mengalir di hidung dan dahinya. Tidak banyak memang, tapi kuduga bahwa darah itu keluar karena dia terjatuh. Sebenarnya ada insiden apa? Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang terseok . Tak kuhiraukan tujuan utamaku. Naluriku mengatakan, aku harus menolong _yeoja_ ini.

'_Brugh'_

_Omo_, dia pingsan? Aku dan beberapa orang menghampirinya. Tak kuindahkan tatapan orang-orang saat aku mengangkat _yeoja_ tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Apa aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit? _Ani_ ! Aku tak ingin mendapatkan pertanyaan macam-macam jika media tahu. Aku memang bukan artis terkenal seperti appa, tapi keberadaanku cukup menarik perhatian. Kuputuskan untuk membawa pulang _yeoja_ ini ke rumah. Semoga eomma belum pulang mengajar.

0o0

Author POV

Sebuah mobil sport hitam memasuki halaman rumah mewah berwarna krem-coklat. Seorang namja bernama Cho Dong Hyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Diangkatnya _yeoja_ yang tadi dibawanya. Hari telah beranjak sore. Rumah sepi meski ada beberapa maid dan penjaga. Dong Hyun membawa Seo Jong ke kamar tamu. Dipanggilnya seorang maid untuk membantunya membersihkan tubuh Seo Jong dan memngganti pakaiannya. Setelah bersih dan bajunya tergantikan, Dong Hyun membalut luka di dahinya dengan perban. Dipandanginya yeoja mungil dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum. Disentuhnya rambut _yeoja_ itu.

'_Eunghh'_

Seo Jong mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Matanya terus mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Dimana adalah pertanyaan pertama yang bergelayut di otak Seo Jong.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seo Jong mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _namja_ tampan di sampingnya. Dahinya mengeryit, dan seketika itulah tumbuh berbagai macam pertanyaan di dalam hatinya. Berbagai prasangka buruk langsung keluar saat dia menyadari bahwa sekarang Seo Jong telah berganti dengan pakaian asing yang bukan miliknya. Memang celananya masih celana yang dipakainya dari tadi, tetapi pakaiannya telah berganti dengan kaos longgar yang agak kebesaran.

"Kau jangan takut, bukan aku kok yang mengganti pakaianmu. Kau berada di rumahku. Kau tadi pingsan. Karena aku tak tahu dimana alamatmu dan kau tak memiliki identitas apapun, maka aku membawamu kemari. Kau tak apa-apa?" seketika Seo Jong mendesahkan napas lega saat mendengar penuturan _namja_ di depannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Dong Hyun beranjak meninggalkan Seo Jong untuk mengambil makanan yang telah disiapkan maidnya. Dengan cekatan, Dong Hyun menyodorkan makanan pada Seo Jong.

"Makanlah. Kau terlihat kelaparan," Ucap Dong Hyun Sambil menyerahkan sepiring makanan padanya. Seo Jong terlihat ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi karena perutnya yang berteriak kelaparan, akhirnya di lahapnya makanan itu. Dong Hyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Seo Jong. Suara deringan hanpdhone memech suasana sepi yang sesaat terjadi. Dong Hyun merogoh sakunya. Matanya membelalak melihat ID yang terpampang jelas di layar handphonenya. Tangannya menepuk dahinya pelan.

"_Yeoboseyo_ appa... _Jeongmal_ _jeosonghamnida_ appa aku lupa... _Ne_, aku akan mengantarkannya... _Jinjja_? Ahjussi akan kemari dengan appa?... _Gamsahamnida_ appa.. _Ne_..."

Diakhirinya panggilan singkat tadi. Seo Jong menatapnya penasaran. Dong Hyun tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?" tanya Dong Hyun saat Seo Jong menyuapkan makanan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya menatap Dong Hyun ragu sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin menemui Choi Siwon Super Junior," jawabnya singkat.

"SIWON? SUPER JUNIOR?"

TBC

Leave Comment please...

Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview, maupun pada siders. Secepatnya akan ku update chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Help me !

Annyeong. Saya hadir dengan fict _The Last Revealment_ chapter 2. Fict ini saya tulis dalam rangka 8th anniversary Super Junior. Semoga kalian suka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan hasil imajinasi saya akibat kerinduan yang amat sangat pada Yesung oppa. Saya sangat berharap ini tak pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Semoga kalian suka.

Happy Anniversary and Happy Reading

_-Previous chapter-_

"Aku ingin menemui Choi Siwon Super Junior," jawabnya singkat.

"SIWON? SUPER JUNIOR?"

0o0

_Story begin..._

_Chapter 2_

"SIWON? SUPER JUNIOR?" tanpa sengaja Dong Hyun berteriak kaget mendengar perkataan Seo Jong.

"_Ne_... _Wae_? Kau mengenalnya?" Seo Jong ganti menatap Dong Hyun penuh harap. Tapi dalam sekejap wajah Dong Hyun berubah menjadi datar.

"Menurutmu? Kau tahu Super Junior?" wajah datar Dong Hyun berubah menjadi raut penasaran.

"Ye? N... _ne_... Aku tahu. Aku... aku menyukainya," dengan penuh keraguan Seo Jong menjawab. Dia cukup tahu untuk tidak memberitahukan tujuannya.

"_Mwo_? Kau menyukai Super Junior? Tunggu, siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" serentetan pertanyaan muncul dari mulut Dong Hyun. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali belum tahu siapa nama _yeoja_ yang telah ditolongnya. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar memuncak.

"_Na_? _Na_ Kim Seo Jong _imnida_. Aku baru 19 tahun," jawab Seo Jong pelan.

"_Mwo_? Benar kau masih 19 tahun? Bahkan Super Junior bubar sebelum kau lahir. Ckckck. Namaku Dong Hyun," Dong Hyun menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja di depannya. "Tapi aku yakin, Choi Siwon pasti akan kesal jika kau menyebut Super Junior di depannya. Dan aku sangat yakin, mereka akan langsung mengacuhkanmu jika kau berani mengatakan Super Junior di depan mereka."

"_Jinjja_? Pantas saja..." Seo Jong mendesah pelan. Masih segar di ingatannya saat Siwon melengos darinya tadi siang. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Ingin rasanya dia menyerah dan kembali ke Indonesia. Tapi mengingat appanya, hatinya tak sanggup menolak. "Dong Hyun-ssi, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke hotel? Tasku ketinggalan di restoran dan aku tak punya uang untuk pulang."

Dong Hyun menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab permintaan Seo Jong. "Tunggulah sebentar. Appaku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku harus menyerahkan berkas yang dititipkannya tadi. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal karena bertemu denganku. Dari logatmu berbicara, sepertinya kau bukan warga Korea asli."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Dong Hyun-ssi. Aku memang bukan warga negara Korea. Aku berasal dari Indonesia. Baru tadi pagi aku sampai di negeri ini. Tapi appaku dulu seorang warga Korea," ingatan Seo Jong kembali melayang pada appanya.

"_Mwo_? Kau jauh-jauh dari Indonesia hanya untuk bertemu Choi Siwon? Kau gila?" lagi-lagi Dong Hyun berteriak karena kaget. Nalarnya benar-benar tak berfungsi. Hanya satu kata yang tercetak di dalam kepalanya saat ini. _Yeoja_ didepannya ini benar-benar gila. Dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini begitu terobsesi dengan namja paruh baya yang telah beranak istri.

"Dong Hyun ah. Kau dimana bocah nakal?"

Dong Hyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang berteriak memanggilnya. Suara gerutuan semakin jelas saat seorang, ah ani, dua orang _namja_ dewasa memasuki kamar Dong Hyun. Seo Jong membekap mulutnya. Matanya membelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

'_Pletak'_

"Aish, appo"

Dong Hyun mengelus kepalanya pelan setelah mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki wilayahnya.

"Yak, bocah _pabo_. Berapa kali appa mengingatkanmu untuk mengantarkan berkas tadi kepada Siwon hyung. Kau bilang beres dan aku harus mempercayaimu. Nyatanya sekarang kau malah..." perkataan _namja_ itu terhenti seketika saat matanya menyadari ada penghuni 'asing' di dalam kamar itu. Matanya melotot tajam pada putra tunggalnya. "Bocah _pabo_, bisa kau jelaskan pada appa siapa dia? Oh dan kuharap kau tak menjelaskan sesuatu yang bisa membuat appa jantungan."

Dong Hyun melenguh pelan. "Appa jangan berpikiran mesum. Aku hanya menolongnya. Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Aish, untung aku yang tahu pertama. Kalau eommamu tahu kau membawa _yeoja_ ke dalam kamarmu, habis kau dicincang eommamu," _namja_ itu menggeleng pelan sebelum memukul (lagi) kepala anaknya tersayang.

"Hahaha... Cukup Kyuhyun-ah. Anakmu bisa benar-benar _pabo_. Ckckckckck, _uri_ _magnae_ benar-benar 'sayang' pada anaknya," senyuman lebar keluar dari _namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya menatap melas pada Dong Hyun.

"Hyung ! Berhenti memanggilku _uri_ _magnae_. Kita bahkan sudah berkepala lima, tapi kalian selalu saja menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang harus dilindungi. Hyung, anakku sudah berumur 21 tahun !" Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang dua kali memukul 'sayang' kepala Dong Hyun merutuk kesal pada Siwon, namja berlesung pipit yang menemaninya. Siwon menatap _yeoja_ yang duduk di ranjang dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi.

"Tunggu, _agassi_, kau _yeoja_ muda yang mencoba menerobos ke tempat pengambilan gambar tadi kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau teman Dong Hyun?" Siwon menghampiri Seo Jong diiringi tatapan penuh tanya dari Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab, Seo Jong masih setia membekap mulutnya.

'_Tes'_

Tidak ada suara isakan. Seo Jong hanya mampu menatap nanar _namja_ di depannya hingga tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

"Yak, kau kenapa menangis?" Dong Hyun buru-buru mengusap airmata Seo Jong yang entah kenapa menjadi patung mendadak. Isakan kecil akhirnya lolos dari mulut Seo Jong.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya kau di depanku. Appa... aku menemuinya..." Seo Jong terisak pelan.

"_Omo_, _gwaenchana_? Sebegitu besarkah keinginanmu untuk menemuiku hingga kau menangis?" Siwon duduk di dekat Seo Jong. Menepuk bahu Seo Jong, berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Ne_... Apakah aku bisa menemui seluruh anggota Super Junior?" ucap Seo Jong lirih setelah terdiam sejenak. Matanya menyiratkan segunung harapan agar _namja_ di depannya bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Tapi membelok dari harapannya. Choi Siwon berdiri. Aura kamar itu mendadak menyeramkan setelah Seo Jong mengucapkan kata Super Junior. Dong Hyun menepuk pelan dahinya menyadari Seo Jong tidak mengindahkan nasehatnya untuk tidak mengungkit masalah Super Junior.

"_Mianhae_ _agassi_. Kami tidak lagi mengenal Super Junior. Kami sudah berdiri sendiri-sendiri sekarang," kata Siwon pelan. Dia membalikkan badannya, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Brugh'_

Tanpa disangka, Seo Jong bangkit dari duduknya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Jebal_... hiks... _jebal_ aku membutuhkannya... hiks... appaku... kalian mengenal appaku?" pertanyaan lirih keluar dari mulut Seo Jong. Sungguh, saat ini dia bagaikan orang termalang di dunia. Perasaan sesaknya keluar seiring tangisan pilu yang semakin keras. Dong Hyun ikut duduk. Merangkul Seo Jong dan mengajaknya berdiri, meski usaha itu ditolak Seo Jong. Siwon yang awalnya berniat untuk keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa maksudmu _agassi_?" Kyuhyun ikut duduk dan menepuk bahu Seo Jong.

"Hiks.. Kalian mengenal appaku?... hiks kalian tahu Kim Jong Woon?... _Ani_, Yesung. Ya Yesung," Seo Jong kembali berucap lirih di sela-sela isakannya. Bukan hanya Siwon, tetapi Kyuhyun dan Dong Hyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Seo Jong. Siwon refleks menoleh dan menghampiri Seo Jong. Kini ketiganya menatap penuh intimidasi pada Seo Jong, meminta penjelasan pada pengakuannya barusan.

"_Agassi_. Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan bercanda !" Siwon mengguncang bahu Seo Jong tak sabar. Seo Jong mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali menatap penuh harap pada Siwon.

"Appaku... hiks... appa... ingin bertemu kalian... hiks... appa...ap... hiks," Seo Jong tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Hatinya begitu lega tapi juga khawatir di saat bersamaan. Perasaan sesak sejak membaca surat appanya akhirnya tumpah. Dia menangis keras membuat ketiga _namja_ di dekatnya kelabakan.

"_Agassi_, _uljima_. Baik simpan penjelasanmu untuk kami nanti," Siwon menyerah. Perasaan marah muncul kembali di hatinya saat mendengar nama salah satu _namja_ yang membuat kehidupannya bersama beberapa keluarganya berantakan di masa lalu.

"Hyung ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang," Kyuhyun yang mengalami perasaan kalut sama halnya dengan Siwon mencoba untuk menanyakan keputusan pada hyungnya.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Hubungi saja semua _hyungdeul_mu, aku bilang semua, tidak ada pengecualian. Hubungi juga Henry. Minta Henry kesini juga. Sekarang juga suruh mereka kemari. Aku akan menghubungi Sungmin Hyung ke atas, kau menghubungi Eunhyuk hyung ke bawah," putus Siwon cepat seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau gila ! Sekarang masih sore. Mereka pasti masih ada yang memiliki jadwal. Mereka membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk kemari," Kyuhyun menganggap keputusan hyungnya irasional mengingat sebagian member bekerja di dunia entertainment seperti dirinya dan Siwon.

"Kau lupa berpa lama _namja_ kepala besar itu menghilang dan akibat perbuatannya? Aku sangat yakin, begitu kau menyebut nama _namja_ kepala besar itu, semua hyungmu akan melompat dan langsung kesini saat ini juga," kata Siwon seraya mencoba mendial salah satu hyung tertuanya.

"Kau benar hyung," tak butuh waktu lama keduanya mulai larut dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Telinga keduanya tak berhenti berdengung akibat berbagai teriakan kaget yang mereka terima. Sementara itu Seo Jong masih terus menangis meski tak ada lagi suara isakan yang keluar. Dia sangat lelah. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat hingga akhirnya dia jatuh ke pelukan Dong Hyun.

"_Omo_, Seo Jong-ah. Kau tak apa-apa? Ireona..." Dong Hyun yang terkejut karena tertimpa beban berat tubuh Seo Jong menjadi panik saat tak mendapat sahutan dari Seo Jong. Peluhnya jatuh saat mengangkat tubuh lemas Seo Jong untuk dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap tubuh Seo Jong yang kini diam tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur.

0o0

Kim Seo Jong POV

'_Eunghh'_

Berat. Gelap. Kata itulah yang melintas di otakku saat kurasakan bias cahaya menganggu kelopak mataku yang menutup. Berkas cahaya yang menyeruak ke dalam mataku seakan memintaku untuk membuka mataku secara paksa. Kukerjapkan mataku sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah sadar?" aku hampir saja berteriak sebelum ingatanku kembali. Aku mengangguk singkat saat sadar siapa namja di depanku. Pikiranku melayang ke saat dimana aku melihat dua orang namja dewasa sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Dimana mereka?" tanyaku seraya berusaha untuk duduk. Kepalaku sedikit pusing dan kurasakan mataku berat serta sedikit perih. Mungkin itu efek karena aku menangis terlalu lama. Seakan mengerti pertanyaanku, dagu Dong Hyun mengedik, menunjuk pintu keluar kamar.

"Mereka di luar. Jangan khawatir, nanti mereka pasti menemuimu. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan," Dong Hyun membelai rambutku pelan. Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini. Aku menepis tangannya halus. Kuraih tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"_Jebal_, bantu aku kesana. Aku harus menemui mereka saat ini juga. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Kumohon, ini demi appaku. Aku tak apa-apa," aku menatap melas kepada Dong Hyun. Dong Hyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"_Gurae_, aku akan mengantarmu menemui mereka. Tatalah hatimu agar kau bisa bercerita dengan detail pada mereka. Aku yakin, kali ini kau sangat perlu energi dan kepala dingin untuk mengatasi berbagai serangan pertanyaan dari sekitar 10 serigala kelaparan," Dong Hyun berkata pelan padaku. Tangannya terulur untuk membantuku berdiri. Kami melangkah pelan menuju ruang keluarga yang tak jauh letaknya dari kamar Dong Hyun. Hatiku berdesir pelan mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan menatap wajah-wajah asli dari seluruh namja yang ada dalam foto appa. Aku mendengar perdebatan ringan diselingi teriakan tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini. Hatiku kembali sesak karena rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melanda hatiku. Perdebatan terhenti seketika saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Aku merasa sangat kikuk saat 9, ah _ani_, 10 orang menatapku intens. Dong Hyun membantuku duduk di salah satu sofa single. Kesepuluh orang itu terus menatapku penuh intimidasi.

"Ck... Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang, kepala besar itu seperti pengecut. Mengirim anaknya agar kita bisa memaafkannya begitu?" aku tersentak mendengar penuturan dari salah satu _namja_ yang duduk di dekat Kyuhyun _ahjussi_.

"Heechul-ah, jaga ucapanmu," meski terlihat membelaku, tapi suaranya terlihat ditekan. Apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa semua terlihat emosi. Aku menatap cemas pada mereka.

"Jadi _agassi_, siapa namamu?" aku menatap _namja_ yang menanyaiku, berusaha mengingat siapa namja itu. Nihil ! aku tak berhasil mengingatnya. Salahkan kemampuan otakku yang parah dalam mengingat wajah.

"Kim Soe Jong _imnida_," hanya kata itulah yang terucap dari mulutku. Aku tak berani mengucap apapun.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami. Apa benar kau putri Jong Woon?"

"Aku..."

"Katakan, dimana Jong Woon berada? Apa dia masih hidup? Katakan, kenapa dia tak menemui kami secara langsung. Ck, bocah macam apa dia, mengatakan bahwa Super Junior adalah keluarganya, tapi dia malah sama sekali tak peduli dengan nasib kami. Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu _namja_ _pabo_ itu dan menghajarnya sampai mati," aku tercekat. Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan tadi, _namja_ lain menyela dan berucap pedas seperti itu. Mati. Satu kata yang sangat menyakitkan. Appa, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahanlah untuk putrimu. Aku menunduk. Airmataku kembali tumpah. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu appa?

"Young Woon-ah, jaga emosimu. Kita harus tahu dimana Jong Woon saat ini," kurasakan tangan Dong Hyun kembali tersampir di bahuku, menepukku pelan berupaya membuatku tenang.

"Seo Jong-ah, kau mengenal kami kan?" aku menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tetap tertunduk.

"Aku dan eomma tak pernah tahu kehidupan appa," hanya sebaris kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendongak, menatap raut-raut marah yang terpatri di kerutan _namja_-_namja_ dewasa di depanku.

"Ck, brengsek. Bahkan dia benar-benar melupakan kita. Apa maunya? Bahkan dia tak menghadiri pemakaman orangtuanya sendiri. Benar-benar _namja_ 'sempurna'," aku meutup kedua telingaku meski itu tak berarti suara mereka benar-benar tak terdengar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"_Geumanhae_" kataku lirih. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan appa hingga dia dibenci seperti ini?

'_Drap drap drap'_

"Dimana dia? Benarkah kalian menemukan Jong Woon hyung?" kudongakkan kepalaku saat menyadari ada satu _namja_ lagi yang datang. Seketika jantungku berpacu cepat melihat _namja_ dewasa yang baru saja datang. Ini tidak mungkin. Tanpa kusadari aku menghampiri _namja_ itu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa bingung. Aku menyentuh pipinya. Wajah ini...

"Appa..."

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Aku memeluk _namja_ asing yang mengingatkanku pada appa. Aku menangis. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"_Mianhae_ _agassi_. Saya bukan appamu," aku tersentak. Bodoh. Apa yang kulakukan. Appaku tak mungkin berbicara padaku. Aku melepas pelukanku. Kutatap matanya yang begitu mirip dengan mata appa. Dong Hyun kembali menarikku untuk duduk di kursiku kembali. _Namja_ yang tadi kupeluk hanya mengedikkan bahunya ringan. Dia duduk di samping _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil Heechul.

"Jong Jin-ah, dia Seo Jong. Dia putri Jong Woon, yah sampai saat ini kami masih mempercayai ucapannya," mataku membulat mendengar _namja_ lainnya menjelaskan siapa aku. Tunggu, Jongjin? Bukankah nama itu? Kurogoh kertas yang kulipat tipis dan kuselipkan di dalam kantung celanaku. Aku bersyukur karena kertas dan foto itu ada bersamaku, tidak ikut dalam tasku yang tertinggal di restoran.

0o0

Author POV

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Seo Jong membuka lipatan kertas biru yang semakin lusuh. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat menatap kertas itu dan Jongjin secara bergantian.

"Jongjin _ahjussi_..." airmata kembali berlinang dari mata bengkaknya. Dong Hyun meraih kertas yang hampir jatuh dari tangan Seo Jong. Dahinya berkerut saat membaca kata demi kata yang tergores dalam kertas itu.

"Appa, kurasa kalian harus membaca ini," Dong Hyun menyerahkan kertas biru itu pada appanya. Hatinya tersentuh saat melihat Seo Jong yang kembali menangis dalam diam. Diraihnya tubuh Seo Jong. Dipeluknya pelan bermaksud untuk membuatnya nyaman dan berhenti menangis. Satu persatu tangan-tangan yang membawa bergantian selemar surat itu bergetar. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa baru saja mereka membaca tulisan tangan orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka puluhan tahun lalu.

"Katakan dimana hyungku sekarang? Katakan dimana bocah brengsek itu? Cih, pecundang. Selama 25 tahun dia menghilang dan kini tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang _yeoja_ yang mengaku anaknya. Apa dia pikir aku akan memaafkannya karena telah memunculkan luka menyakitkan pada eomma dan appa? Katakan dimana _namja_ brengsek itu !" tangan Seo Jong menutup telinganya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"_HAJIMA_ ! _HAJIMA_ ! JANGAN MEMARAHI APPAKU SEPERTI ITU !" emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya tumpah. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit mendengar appanya berkali-kali dihina.

"Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkan appa ! Kalian tanya appa dimana? Appa di rumah sakit ! Appa tidur yang bahkan eomma sekalipun yang seorang dokter tidak mampu membangunkannya. Appa koma ! Seminggu lebih appa berada di ambang hidup atau mati. Jangan salahkan appa, kumohon jangan salahkan appa," semua penghuni di rumah itu terdiam seketika. Tanpa mereka sadari, airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata masing-masing. Tidak ada isakan dari Seo Jong. Tidak ada tangisan. Hanya perkataan pilu yang semakin menyayat hati semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa appa sangat membenci musik. Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa appa sangat marah saat tahu aku memasuki ekskul musik. Aku kadang merasa sangat marah karena menganggap appa adalah orangtua kolot yang tidak mengerti keindahan musik. Aku tak pernah tahu siapa nenek dan kakekku. Aku selalu menganggap appaku adalah alien karena sangat misterius. Aku sangat menyesal," tidak ada yang menyela ucapan Seo Jong. Semua terdiam menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Seo Jong. Bahkan helaan napas Seo Jong pun seakaan menjadi informasi penting bagi mereka.

"Aku baru tahu semua alasan dibalik semua itu. Aku tahu kenapa appa sangat membenci musik. Apakah kalian tahu appa kehilangan suaranya? Ya, appa tidak bisa bicara. Bisu? Itulah kata kasarnya. Eomma adalah dokter pribadinya dulu. Eomma yang menangani appa saat appa berada di masa kelamnya. Kata eomma, dulu appa sangat menyedihkan karena depresi akut. Appa seperti mayat hidup. Tapi setelah appa sembuh, appa tak pernah mau mengungkit masa lalunya. Kami hanya memakai bahasa isyarat. Appalah yang mengajariku bahasa Korea. Aku dan eomma tak pernah tahu keberadaan kalian. Hingga seminggu yang lalu appa terjatuh di kamar mandi tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Akulah yang menemukannya pertama kali. Aku sangat panik karena melihat darah yang sangat banyak, tercecer di lantai kamar mandi. Dan sejak saat itu, appa dinyatakan koma oleh eommaku sendiri. Eomma sangat hancur saat harus menangani appa. Eomma teramat tahu bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk appa. Pendarahan di otak, itulah kata eomma," Seo Jong terdiam setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Diberanikannya untuk mendongak, menatap wajah-wajah yang mulai terasa familiar baginya. Hatinya mencelos mendapati seluruh _namja_ di ruangan itu-minus Dong Hyun, meneteskan airmata bahkan terisak. "Adakah yang ingin menjelaskan padaku, apa yang dilakukan appa?"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, penampilannya di Super Show 5 Seoul itu adalah benar-benar penampilan terakhir Jong Woon hyung. Seo Jong-ah, appamu adalah orang yang hebat. Dia adalah seorang namja yang berjuluk suara emas. Dia adalah pelatih vokal tidak resmi dalam grup kami. Dia adalah seorang namja unik dengan jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat. 25 tahun lalu, appamu vakum dari kegiatan menyanyinya, tapi kami tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan vakum selamanya. Appamu mengalami kecelakan saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan, wajib militer. Dia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Hingga saat dia sadar, dia tak ingin ditemui siapapun termasuk eomma dan appanya. Kau tahu, kami sangat panik saat appamu menghilang dari rumah sakit. Appamu menghilang seperti di telan bumi, tidak ada jejak sama sekali. Sejak kepergian appamu, Super Junior tidak pernah lagi damai. Semua menjadi semakin berantakan hingga akhirnya 2 tahun kemudian kami membubarkan diri dan berjalan di kehidupan masing-masing. Meski begitu, kami tak pernah berhenti mencari appamu," _namja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai CEO dari LSM Group itu membuka suara setelah terdiam dari awal. Seo Jong menghapus airmata yang lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar foto yang telah kucel karena dipaksakan masuk ke saku kecilnya.

"Ehm.. selain surat itu, eomma juga menemukan foto ini. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Di foto itu tertulis tanggal 06 November 2009. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tanggal itu? Setiap tahun appa selalu merayakan tanggal 06 November, entah itu sekedar makan besar di rumah, liburan, sampai mengadakan pesta kecil di cafenya. Appa tak pernah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan padaku. Apa tanggal itu ada hubungannya dengan kalian?" ucap Seo Jong penuh rasa penasaran. Tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan foto itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan foto itu kepada lainnya. Reaksi mereka hampir sama semuanya, menghela napas dan tertunduk.

"Ternyata dia tak pernah melupakan kita. Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau mengeluarkan semua koleksi album kita. Oh jangan lupa DVD Super Show," titah _namja_ bernama Park Jung Soo mutlak.

"Ehm, _jeosonghamnida_, tapi bisakah anda mengantarku mengambil tasku yang tertinggal di restoran? Aku ingin menghubungi eomma dan memberinya kabar," ucap Seo Jong pelan terlihat ragu. Onix matanya menatap _namja_ di depannya satu persatu.

"Hmm, _gurae_. Dong Hyun-ah, bisakah kau mengantar Seo Jong? Kami akan rapat sementara kau mengantar Seo Jong mengambil tasnya," kembali _namja_ bernama Park Jung Soo itu memberikan perintah pada Cho Family. Dong Hyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ringan tanda mennyanggupi permintaan _namja_ tertua di ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu hyung, apa tidak lebih baik kalau Seo Jong menginap di rumah ini saja? Kasihan dia kalau sendirian di hotel," namja yang dulu berjuluk _horse_ di puncak karirnya memberi saran. Park Jung Soo hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya menatap Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan. Kyuhyun yang tak tanggap dengan tatapan hyungnya hanya terdiam bingung.

"Sudahlah appa, biarkan saja Seo Jong tinggal di sini. Benar kata Siwon _ahjussi_, dia kan sendirian," Dong Hyun yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan 'appa-appa' menyahut terlebih dahulu sebelum appanya. Kyuhyun melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada putranya.

"Kau tak bermaksud mendekatinya kan bocah nakal !" setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun diberi tekanan. Matanya mendelik menatap putranya. Sedangkan Dong Hyun hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Memang kalau iya kenapa?" balas Dong Hyun. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk _smirk_ yang entah kenapa mengingatkan pada Kyuhyun Jong sedikit salah tingkah karena belum terbiasa dengan perdebatan appa-anak itu.

"Ck, sudahlah. Kalian ini appa sama anak susah sekali akur. Berangkatlah Dong Hyun-ah, kami akan rapat sekarang," ujar Jung Soo menengahi.

0o0

Seo Jong POV

Aku menatap jam tangan yang kupakai. Belum genap 24 jam aku berada di Korea Selatan, tapi segudang kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Aku tak menyangka secepat ini bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Padahal aku memperkirakan akan sangat sulit bertemu mereka. Apakah ini keberuntungan? Pandanganku beralih pada _namja_ di sampingku yang tengah memegang setir kemudi dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Apakah Tuhan sudah merencanakan ini semua? Apa jadinya jika aku tak bertemu dengan Dong Hyun? Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa semua bisa terjadi secara kebetulan seperti ini? Dong Hyun anak dari salah satu namja yang ada di foto appa. Sungguh aku belum bisa menerimanya secara logika.

"Kau tak lelah menatapku seperti itu?" eh, aku membuang muka ke jendela. Aku malu ! Hey, tentu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ketahuan sedang menatap _namja_ terus menerus? Aku tak salah kan? Aku terdiam sebentar.

"_Gamsahamnida_ sudah menolongku Dong Hyun-ssi. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu," kataku lirih tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mataku keluar. Aku yakin meski perkataanku lirih, dia pasti mendengarnya mengingat jarak kami yang tak ada satu meter.

"Hey, kenapa kau masih bicara begitu formal padaku? Panggil saja aku oppa. Bukankah orangtua kita sahabat dekat dulunya? Yah, aku berharap sampai sekarang," aku menoleh padanya. Kembali kutatap lekat lekuk wajahnya. Bedanya, kali ini aku hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku ke jalan di depan. Aku sedikit canggung.

"Akan kucoba," hanya itulah yang terucap sebagai jawabanku. Sunyi. Suasana benar-benar sangat canggung. Aku bingung mencari topik. Dia mendesah pelan dan memainkan jari tangannya di kemudi mobil ini.

"Eum, bisakah kau bercerita tentang Super Junior? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana kehidupan appamu dulu? Jujur aku sangat penasaran dengan sisi lain kehidupan appaku sebelum mengenal eomma," akhirnya aku menemukan satu topik untuk memecah keheningan yang kami ciptakan. Dia mengulas senyum sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita apa? Aku juga tidak begitu banyak tahu kehidupan appa dulu. Appa jarang berkumpul dengan mantan teman segrupnya dulu. Paling pas perayaan ulang tahun kami semua akan berkumpul. Juga saat ulang tahun appamu. Tanggal 06 November ya... itu adalah tanggal dimana Super Junior debut di tahun 2005. Tapi meskipun kami merayakan tanggal itu, jarang sekali mereka menyebut Super Junior. Kata appa, frase 'Super Junior' adalah kata yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh teman-teman appa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau pernah melihat penampilan mereka dulu?" dia menatapku sekilas. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku punya waktu untuk mencari video penampilan mereka? Dong Hyun merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. Aku mengeryit bingung.

"Aku punya satu video penampilan Super Junior saat menyanyikan lagu It's You. Carilah di playlist media player. Aku suka video itu karena formasi mereka masih lengkap. Appa tak tahu aku menyimpannya. Kalau tahu dia pasti marah," katanya menjelaskan. Aku menatap ragu pada ponsel yang kini ada di dalam genggamanku. Perlahan tanganku mulai bermain di atas layar touch screen ponsel Dong Hyun. Kucari satu video yang dimaksud. Tidak banyak video di sini. Hanya ada 8 video yang kesemuanya adalah lagu yang tak aku mengerti sama sekali. Kupilih satu video yang berjudul It's You. Mataku mulai mengamati MV It's You itu. Tampan. Satu kata yang tercetak dalam benakku. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa _namja_-_namja_ yang tengah menyanyi di MV ini adalah _ahjussi_-_ahjussi_ yang kutemui tadi dan appa. Aku melihatnya. Aku mendengarnya. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat familiar bagiku. Hanya bedanya namja di sini melantunkan rangkaian nada indah yang membuatku tak mempercainya. Inikah appa? Benarkah yang di sini appa? Tak ada perbedaan dengan appa yang di memory _childhood_ku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dong Hyun saat suara musik telah berhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Kulempar senyum padanya. Kukembalikan ponsel yang sempat kupakai. Aku terdiam, larut dalam lamunan. Ya Tuhan, pasti appa sangat menderita. Bukankah bagi seorang penyanyi, suara adalah harta karun mereka? Aku tak heran jika appa dulu sempat mengalami depresi akut saat kehilangan suaranya. Sisa perjalanan menuju restoran kami habiskan dengan mengobrol ringan seputar kehidupanku dan Dong Hyun. Tak berapa lama kami telah sampai di restoran yang kumaksud. Beruntung restoran tersebut belum tutup, dan memang benar tasku ketinggalan di sana. Selesai mengambil tas, kami beranjak menuju hotel tempatku menginap.

"Kau tak menghubungi eommamu? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menghubungi eommamu?" tanya Dong Hyun padaku saat aku bermain dengan ponselku. Aku berpaling padanya, dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Ani_, aku akan menghubunginya kalau sudah sampai di rumahmu. Aku ingin melakukan _video call_ saja," dia nampak mengangguk mengerti keinginanku. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di hotelku. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang. Kumasukkan kunci ke lubang angin kecil yang ada di pintu hotel. Saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam, ada seorang _ahjussi_ yang memandang kami rrrr, hey apa maksud tatapan itu. Jangan-jangan _ahjussi_ itu mengira... Ah sudahlah, untuk apa memikirkan orang lain. Dong Hyun mengikutiku masuk ke dalam hotel. Kuambil koperku dari dalam lemari, dan mulai kukeluarkan baju-bajuku.

"Inikah Jong Woon _ahjussi_?" aku menoleh padanya di tengah-tengah kesibukanku membereskan baju dan peralatan yang kubawa. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dong Hyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat memandang sebuah foto dalam pigura kecil yang kuletakkan di atas nakas. Foto itu adalah fotoku bersama appa dan eomma yang diambil saat hari kelulusan SMAku.

"Seo Jong-ah, benarkah Jong Woon _ahjussi_ kehilangan suaranya?" tanganku berhenti saat hendak mengambil buku di atas nakas. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"_Wae_?" kenapa orang-orang ini terlihat seperti meragukanku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti pembual?

"_Ani_, aku hanya merasa aneh saja. Kau tahu, aku menyukai suara appamu," kuhela napasku berat seakan ribuan ton batu menimpaku. Oke, itu berlebihan. Kulanjutkan prosesi beres-beresku tanpa menghiraukan apa yang Dong Hyun lakukan.

0o0

Author POV

Ruangan yang terbilang luas itu terasa sempit saat lebih dari 10 _namja_ berada di dalamnya. Kesepuluh namja itu terlarut pada proses diskusi yang telah lama tidak mereka lakukan.

"Jujur hyung, aku masih merasa ini semua seperti mimpi. Tiba-tiba ada orang mengaku anak Jong Woon hyung, datang memberi tahu bahwa Jong Woon koma dan meminta kita untuk menemuinya. Semua tak terasa nyata. Baru kali ini kita berkumpul tanpa adanya perayaan," Siwon menatap seluruh _namja_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tak ada yang menyahut, semua seakan menantikan yang lain untuk membuat keputusan atau setidaknya memberikan pencerahan untuk mereka.

'_Cklek'_

'_Drap drap drap'_

"_Yeobo_ aku pulang. Dong Hyun-ah," sebuah langkah kaki diikuti suara lembut _yeoja_ menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Tanpa perlu menduga-duga mereka tahu suara siapa itu.

"Aku di ruang keluarga, kemarilah," si pemilik _yeoja_ tadi berkata setengah berteriak. Tak berapa lama muncul sosok _yeoja_ cantik meski di usianya yang hampir mendekati angka setengah abad itu. Terlihat raut kaget bercampur rasa heran saat mengetahui ada penghuni lain di ruangan itu. Spontan badannya membungkuk memberi hormat pada sosok-sosok _namja_ yang diketahuinya sebagai hyung suaminya.

"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul. Apakah ada hal yang sangat penting?" tanya _yeoja_ itu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Rei Na-ya, untung kau datang. Ada hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan. Kami benar-benar meminta tolong padamu. Ini mengenai Jong Woon," namja berjuluk Heenim itu tersenyum lebar mangagumi ide cemerlangnya sendiri. Guratan-guratan di wajah _yeoja_ bernama Rei Na itu membentuk sebuah rasa bingung. Dia tersentak kaget saat menyadari ucapan Heechul.

"Jong Woon? Maksudmu Jong Woon oppa? Dia kembali? Dimana dia sekarang?" Rei Na melangkah untuk mempersempit jarak mereka onix sipit itu membulat lucu akibat reflek kekagetannya.

"Ck, kau seakan menemukan pangeranmu saja. Di sini ada suamimu nona Cho Rei Na," tangan Kyuhyun menyilang di depan dadanya.

"Cemburu eoh?" Rei Na menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan kesal oleh suaminya.

"Cih, berhenti bermesraan. Di sini masih ada _hyungdeul_mu pabo. Rei Na-ya bisakah kau menghubungi Rumah Sakit Seoul dan meminta mereka untuk menyiapkan segala peralatan untuk memindahkan pasien dari negara lain untuk dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Seoul? Oh jangan lupa katakan bahwa pasien yang akan dipindahkan telah koma selama satu minggu," ucap Heechul. Mata Rei Na mengerjap bingung, berusaha menghubungkan tentang Jong Woon dengan pemindahan pasien.

"Heechul-ah apa maksudmu?" tanya Jung Soo tak mengerti maksud Heechul. Tak hanya Rei Na yang bingung, begitu pula dengan hampir seluruh penghuni di ruangan itu berusaha menerka makasud Heechul.

"_Ne_ hyung, apa maksudmu?" Jong Jin ikut menyodorkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Jung Soo.

"Kita minta ijin pada eomma Seo Jong untuk memindahkan Jong Woon ke Seoul. Kita tidak mungkin berada di dekatnya terus jika Jong Woon masih berada di Indonesia. Lagipula, siapa tahu keajaiban akan datang saat dia dekat dengan semua yang menyayanginya. Dan kuharap kita masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jong Woon di sini, mengingat masa lalu kita dan memperbaiki hubungan kita seperti dulu," tak ada yang menyela perkataan Heechul. Semua sibuk mendengarkan dan mengangguk mengerti, kecuali satu orang, _yeoja_ yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tunggu, apa ini maksudnya? Aku masih belum paham," tuntut Rei Na pada _namja_-_namja_ di depannya.

"Kami menemukan Jong Woon Rei Na. Putrinya datang ke Seoul untuk menemui kami. Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas, sekarang kami tahu Jong Woon ada di Indonesia. Tapi sayangnya dia koma. Mintalah detailnya pada suamimu," Jung Soo menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Dia terlihat berpikir. Akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "aku setuju dengan ide Heechul. Lebih baik Jong Woon dibawa ke Seoul. Bagaimana?"

Semua terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski masih diliputi kebingungan, Rei Na akhirnya ikut mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Rumah Sakit Seoul. Aku akan minta bantuan pada Hyun Jin eoni. Bisakan Hyuk Jae oppa?" _namja_ yang merasa dipanggil namanya hanya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, rundingkan hal ini pada Hyun Jin. Nanti aku akan menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi," jawab Hyuk Jae yang tak lain adalah suami dari Hyun Jin, yeoja yang berstatus sebagai dokter spesialis saraf.

"Baiklah. Tapi dimana Dong Hyun? Bocah nakal itu belum pulang? Game lagi?" Rei Na menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Aish, kalian ini. Suami-istri kompak sekali memanggil anaknya bocah nakal. Kalian ingin anak kalian nakal eoh? Dong Hyun sedang mengantar Seo Jong, putri Jong Woon ke hotelnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Dia akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu," Rei Na mengangguk kecil sekaligus tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

'_Drap drap drap'_

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa mendekati mereka. Dari suaranya, dapat disimpulkan bahwa yang datang kali ini lebih dari satu orang.

"HYUNG !"

TBC

Terimakasih untuk readers yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fict abal ini. Mind to RnR? Hehe, mohon kritik dan saran untuk FF ini ya, masih bingung mau dibuat sad ending atau happy ending. Mianhae update chapter agak lambat, saya sedang disibukkan ujian tengah semester. Akan kucoba untuk segera update.

Sekali lagi, Kritik dan saran ne...

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...


	3. Create Planning

Title : The Last Revealment

Author : Yesan84

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Friendship, Angst, Litle comedy and rommance

Cast :

Kim Jong Woon Family - Putri Aprillia – Kim Seo Jong (Y)

Cho Kyu Hyun Family – Cho Rei Na – Cho Dong Hyun (N)

Park Jung Soo Family – Park Bin Soo – Park Chae Rin (Y) , Park Hyon Joon (N)

Kim Hee Chul Family – Kim Eun Hye – Kim Doo Woon (N), Kim Sin Ji (Y)

Tan Hangeng Family – Tan Xia Chi – Tan Chyou Fai (N), Tan Cong Ho (N), Tan Cheng Lei (N)

Kim Young Woon Family – Kim Seu Hwa – Kim Min Woo (N)

Shin Dong Hae Family – Shin Na Ri – Shin Mi Hyo (Y), Shin Hae Na (Y)

Lee Sung Min Family – Lee Yuki Makoto – Lee Miroku (N), Lee Han Bido (N)

Lee Hyuk Jae Family – Lee Hyun Jin – Lee Yu Min (Y)

Zhou Mi Family – Zhou Eun Hye – Zhou Jeong Hoon (N)

Lee Dong Hae Family – Lee Si Young – Lee Suk Hwan (N)

Choi Si Won Family – Choi Yeo Yoon – Choi Yoon Ah (Y), Choi Seung Jung (N)

Kim Ryeo Wook Family – Kim Min Jeong – Kim Ji Gook (N), Kim Young Shi (Y)

Kim Ki Bum Family – Kim Sophie Theresa – Kim Stephanus Timothy (N), Kim Emily Javier (Y)

Henry Lau Family – Hye Young Lau – Jerry Lau (N), Ho Bin Lau (Y)

Annyeong haseyo...

Saya balik dengan chapter tiga. Maaf karena updatenya agak ngaret. Saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas menumpuk pasca UTS. Kemarin sampai kena marah dosen gara-gara tugas yang terbengkalai gara-gara ujian. Huaaaa, mian ne.

Oh iya, di sini saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal. FF ini berchapter panjang atau enggak, saya belum tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar tidak sampai 10 chapter (mungkin 6-7 chapter). Dan karena ini Future Fict, yang mengulas kehidupan suju di masa mendatang-fiksi-, maka akan banyak sekali OC (Oppadeul gak mungkin single terus kan). Yang paling bikin pusing, nyari nama-nama untuk karakter Ocnya sangat susah. Di Sini Sungmin menikah dengan gadis jepang, dan Kibum menikah dengan gadis spanyol. Oh iya, kemarin2 lupa gak dikasih nama castnya siapa aja. Mian ne baru sekarang..

Oke, lets chek this out...

*Happy Reading*

"_HYUNG_ !"

Seketika semua pandangan menuju ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan bagian ruang lain. Terlihat tiga _namja_ dengan napas memburu dan tatapan penuh pertanyaan muncul di ruangan tersebut.

"Kibum-ah, Henry-ah, Zoumi _hyung_, kalian datang? Maaf membuat kalian terkejut dan mengganggu aktivitas kalian," Siwon berkata spontan saat melihat ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari bahwa ruangan itu menjadi terlalu sempit untuk orang sebanyak itu pun mengambil inisiatif dengan mengajak semua penghuni ruangan itu pindah ke ruang tamu yang lebih luas. _Yeoja_ yang merangkap sebagai istrinya pergi untuk melakasanakan ide yang telah disetujui bersama-sama tadi.

"_Hyung_, benarkah Jong Woon _hyung_ sudah kembali? Dan kenapa mata kalian sembab? Apa yang telah terjadi?" namja pemilik _killer_ _smile_ bernama Kim Kibum bertanya tak sabar. Jung Soo menghela napas sebelum menceritakan apa yang telah dia dengar dan alami hari ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan _namja_ lainnya, ketiga _namja_ itupun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama saat cerita telah selesai.

"Jadi _hyungdeul_ berniat untuk membawa kembali Jong Woon _hyung_ ke Korea? Dan dimana Hangeng _gege_?" tanya Henry memastikan.

"Hangeng akan sampai di sini besok. Dia masih meminta ijin ke manajemennya. Dia akan membawa anak dan istrinya untuk bermalam di sini beberapa hari," Henry terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti akan penjelasan Jung Soo, hyung tertua mereka. Kyuhyun melirik jam yang bertengger manis di dinding depannya. Sudah lewat 25 menit dari jam 9 malam. Hampir dua jam Dong Hyun dan Seo Jong pergi dan belum kembali juga. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja depannya berniat untuk menghubungi sang buah hati. Namun sebelum tangannya sempat menggeser nomor yang dituju, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di luar. Diurungkannya niat untuk menghubungi Dong Hyun, matanya ganti beralih ke arah pintu penghubung rumahnya dengan dunia luar. Benar seperti dugaannya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dua manusia muda yang mereka tunggu. Seo Jong berjalan di depan Dong Hyun yang tengah menyeret koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Seo Jong-ah, akhirnya kau datang," sang komposer, Lee Donghae menyapa lembut pada Seo Jong yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Seo Jong mengikuti langkah Dong Hyun menuju salah satu kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar yang sempat dia tempati tadi. Kamar ini terlihat rapi dengan barang tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kau bisa membereskan barangmu nanti. Sekarang kita ke ruang tamu tempat _ahjussi_-_ahjussi_ itu menunggumu," ucap Dong Hyun sebelum meninggalkan Seo Jong keluar. Seo Jong mangambil album foto yang sempat dilihat Dong Hyun tadi. Dia juga mangambil mesin kecil yang diketahui sebagai _Virtual_ _Display_ dan _glass_ _I-phone_nya. Dia segera beranjak keluar ruangan untuk kembali berbagi cerita pada orang-orang yang telah menunggunya. Dia sedikit heran saat menyadari ada 'makhluk' baru di ruangan itu.

"_Omo_, kau Seo Jong? Anak Jong Woon _hyung_," satu dari tiga _namja_ yang baru saja dilihatnya berkata penuh semangat. Meski masih agak bingung, Seo Jong memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Satu hal yang dia yakin, mereka pasti bagian dari Super Junior.

"_Yeppeuda_," puji Zoumi tanpa bermaksud mengejek. Pipi Seo Jong bersemu saat mendengar pujian tulus dari _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat tinggi. Seo Jong terlihat ragu saat hendak memilih tempat duduk karena onix kecilnya menangkap beberapa _namja_ berdiri-tak mendapat tempat duduk-. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih mendudukkan dirinya di kursi setelah Jung Soo menyuruhnya duduk di samping dirinya.

"Seo Jong-ah, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau sudah mengenal kami semua?" Seo Jong terlihat berpikir sebentar saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Jung Soo.

"Ehm, Dong Hyun _oppa_, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_, Siwon _ahjussi_, Jung Soo _ahjussi_, Sungmin _ahjussi_, Hee Chul _ahjussi_, Young Woon _ahjussi_, dan yang lainnya aku belum tahu," jelas Seo Jong. Onixnya menelisik _namja_-_namja_ yang belum dia ketahui namanya. Kembali senyum dimple Jung Soo terlihat.

"_Gurae_, di sampingku ini Donghae. Yang berdiri di belakang Donghae adalah Hyuk Jae. Di belakang Kyuhyun ada Kibum, sedangkan di sampingnya adalah Ryeowook. Di samping Sungmin adalah Shindong, dan dibelakangnya adalah Henry, yang termuda di antara kami. Dan _namja_ yang kelewat tinggi di belakang Shindong adalah Zoumi. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang belum datang. Dia tinggal di China, baru besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya. Namanya Hangeng. Jadi kau sudah tahu mereka kan," terang Jung Soo sembari tangannya sibuk menunjuk satu-persatu _namja_ yang dia kenalkan. Seo Jong menghela napas berat. Dia memukul kepalanya ringan. 'Aish, mengingat begini banyak orang dalam sehari?' seperti itulah rutukan yang keluar dari dalam pikirannya.

"Akan kucoba _ahjussi_. Jadi, apa keputusan _ahjussi_? Apa _ahjussi_ akan menjenguk _appa_ di Indonesia? Apapun itu, aku harap _ahjussi_ memaafkan _appa_. Aku yakin _appa_ memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal itu," Seo Jong meletakkan album fotonya ke meja. Beberapa _namja_ menatapnya penasaran, "Ini adalah album foto keluargaku. Aku rasa kalian pasti penasaran dengan kehidupan _appa_ku."

Segera saja album foto itu di sambar Ryeowook yang telah tanggap duluan. Jung Soo menahan rasa penasarannya. Ada hal lain yang harus dia sampaikan pada Seo Jong.

"Seo Jong-ah, kami tadi sudah mengadakan rapat dadakan, dan kami sudah mengambil keputusan. Kami ingin Jong Woon dipindahkan ke Korea. Kami ingin dia kembali ke tempatnya dilahirkan," kata Jung Soo penuh ketegasan. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Tapi Seo Jong berbeda, onix sipitnya dipaksa membulat sempurna.

"_Mwo_? _Micheosseo_? _Appa_ sedang koma ! _Maldo_ _Andwe_ !Kalian berniat membawa _appa_ku menyeberangi negara dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya? TIDAK !" Seo Jong menolak mentah ide gila _namja_-_namja_ di sekelilingnya. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran untuk memindahkan _appa_nya yang tengah di ambang kematian?

"Kami mohon Seo Jong-ah. Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan Korea dalam waktu yang lama. Jangan lupakan bahwa kami juga keluarganya Seo Jong-ah. Kami hanya ingin Jong Woon _hyung_ dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Kami sangat ingin melihatnya bersama kami lagi. Kami akan mengusahakan perjalanan yang aman Seo Jong-ah," Donghae yang sedari awal hanya diam mengikuti pembicaraan akhirnya membuka suara. Matanya memerah karena menahan perasaan gelisah dalam hatinya. Seo Jong terlihat berpikir sebentar, menimbang perkataan Donghae. Dia akui, mereka juga berhak memutuskan sesuatu yang mereka anggap baik untuk Jong Woon. Dia sadar, mereka adalah orang-orang penting di kehidupan masa lalu _appa_nya. Seo Jong memelan salivanya saat imajinasinya melayang pada perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan dari Indonesia ke Korea, dan tentu saja penuh bahaya untuk seorang Kim Jong Woon. Namun apa daya, lagi-lagi dia tak punya hak untuk melarang mereka.

"Baiklah _ahjussi_, aku menyutujuinya. Aku akan menghubungi _eomma_. Tapi kumohon, kalian sendiri yang meminta dan menjelaskannya pada _eomma_. Aku hanya akan membantu meyakinkan _eomma_," putus Seo Jong detik itu juga.

"Hhhh, aku sebenarnya dari awal meragukanmu sebagai anak Jong Woon _hyung_, makanya aku hanya diam tak berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut perbincangan ini. Tapi ternyata kau memang benar anak Jong Woon _hyung_. Jong Woon _hyung_ tak banyak berubah. Dan memang harus kuakui, kau memiliki mata, suara, dan tubuh mungil Jong Woon _hyung_," suara Ryeowook menginterupsi kegiatan Seo Jong. Dia sedikit salah tingkah saat Ryeowook menatapnya intens seakan melakukan _scanning_ terhadap tubuhnya. Tangan Ryeowook terulur menyerahkan album tadi kepada Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Seo Jong mengambil _glass I-phone_ dan _virtual display_ miliknya. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik benda canggih itu. Dia sedikit gugup karena tatapan _namja_ di sekelilingnya tak pernah lepas dari pergerakannya. Entah kenapa ada hobi baru bagi mereka-menatap anak Jong Woon-. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya di layar _I-phone_nya. Terlihat raut kecemasan di gurat-gurat wajah yeoja itu.

"_Eomma_ !" ucap Seo Jong bersemangat saat video callingnya dimulai.

"_Chagi, kau sudah sampai? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau tak menghubungi eomma? Kau tahu, eomma sangat mencemaskanmu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appamu? Kau Sudah sampai di Korea dengan selamat kan? Tak ada yang menyakitimu kan?"_

Seo Jong terkikik geli mendengar _eomma_nya menodongnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan tiada habisnya. _Eomma_nya tak pernah berubah. _Eomma_ dan _appa_nya memang terlalu protektif padanya. Hey, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia berumur 19 tahun !

"_Eomma_, aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengalami kejadia-kejadian tak terduga begitu aku sampai di Korea. Maaf karena baru sempat menghubungimu sekarang. Tenang saja _eomma_, di sini aku bertemu orang-orang baik," Seo Jong lega mendapati _eomma_nya tersenyum di layar _I-phone_nya. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan omongannya, "_Eomma_, aku sudah berhasil bertemu dengan keluarga _appa_. Dan sekarang ada yang ingin bicara dengan _eomma_. Bisakah _eomma_ gunakan _virtual display_?"

Putri, _eomma_ Seo Jong, agak kaget dengan berita yang dia dengar. Sementara itu, tatapan Seo Jong beraliha kepada _namja_ di dekatnya. _Namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Seo jong mengaktifkan _virtual_ _display_nya dan mengirim gelombang kasat mata dari _I-phone_nya pada alat itu. Seketika muncul gambar tiga dimensi seorang yeoja dengan wajah oriental. Tidak bisa dibilang sangat cantik, tapi keanggunannya sebagi seorang ibu terpancar kuat. Terlihat raut wajah tak percaya pada semua penghuni ruang tamu itu-minus Seo Jong-. Putri sendiri tak kalah kaget karena tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada segerombolan _namja_ yang dia perkirakan seusianya. Jung Soo yang terlebih dahulu menyadari kekagetannya segera berdiri dan membungkuk sekilas memberi salam.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_. Perkenalkan, saya Park Jung Soo, bisa dibilang sebagai _hyung_ tertua dari Jong Woonie. Hampir semua yang ada di sini adalah keluarganya di grup dulu. Jadi, apakah kau istri Jong Woon?"

Putri tercekat. Inikah keluarga suaminya yang tak pernah ia tahu? Inikah bagian dari masa lalu suaminya? Dia tersenyum kikuk dan membalas salam Jung Soo. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada orang-orang virtual-baginya- di sekelilingnya.

"_Ne. Saya istri Kim Jong Woon. Perkenalkan, nama saya Putri Aprillia. Kalian cukup memanggilku Putri saja. Jadi kalian yang ada di foto itu? Kalian keluarga Jong Woon?Tunggu, kalian pasti sangat merindukannya."_

Anggukanlah yang didapat oleh Putri. Putri tersenyum sekilas. Tubuh virtual Putri tiba-tiba tak jelas menandakan kalau virtual display milik Putri bergerak. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh virtual Putri kembali jelas terbentuk. Namun kali ini tidak lagi satu orang yang muncul dalam _virtual display_ itu, ada satu orang lagi yang muncul. Seorang _namja_ yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang dan peralatan medis menghiasi tubuhnya. Seketika semua penghuni ruang tamu-minus Seo Jong- menegang. Napas mereka seakan terhenti. Jantung mereka seakan berlomba untuk menjadi yang tercepat. Mereka sangat tahu siapa namja yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya itu.

"_HYUNG_ !"

Seperti dikomando, beberapa namja itu meneriakkan nama yang sama. Tak ingin suasana semakin ribut, Jung Soo menengahi.

"Putri-ssi, kami telah mendengar cerita dari Seo Jong. Kami sangat kaget dan sampai sekarang jujur aku masih sulit terjadi begitu mendadak. Tapi kami telah membuat keputusan. Bisakah Jong Woon kami bawa ke Korea? Kau tenang saja, kami akan berusaha untuk membuat Jong Woon kembali sadar. Di sini banyak keluarganya yang menunggu. Dia akan mendapatkan semakin banyak kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Kami mohon. Kami berjanji akan melakukan perjalanan yang aman."

Semua seperti menahan napas, cemas jika Putri tidak akan mengijinkan. Seo Jong melihat tatapan sendu di mata Putri. Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Dia berpikir _eomma_nya akan langsung menolak mentah ide gila itu, sama seperti dirinya. Putri terlihat termenung sebentar.

"_Gurae, aku menerima permintaan kalian. Mungkin jika dekat dengan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Jong Woon oppa akan terbangun. Aku mohon, bantu aku membujuknya bangun. Aku akan mengurus administrasi untuk kepindahannya. Tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian juga."_

Seketika desahan lega keluar dari beberapa mulut penghuni ruang tamu. Meski awalnya Seo Jong heran karena _eomma_nya menerima begitu saja keputusan _namja-namja_ ini, tapi tak urung dia merasakan kelegaan juga. Setidaknya dia tak perlu ikut membujuk _eomma_nya untuk menyutuji rencana ini.

"Kau tenang saja Putri-ssi. Istri Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sudah mengurus keperluannya di sini. Kami akan menghubungimu terkait administrasi yang harus diselesaikan sebelum pemindahan Jong Woon ke Seoul. Kami akan memakai _private_ _jet_ milik Siwon untuk membawa Jong Woon kesini. Kami akan berkonsultasi dengan dokter terbaik di sini terkait dengan pemindahannya. Jeongmal kamsahamnida atas ijinnya Putri-ssi."

Putri mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya pada mereka. Pandangan Putri mengarah kepada Seo Jong. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seo Jong memberikan senyum termanisnya pada _eomma_nya, seakan memberikan suply energi pada _eomma_nya.

"_Kau pasti mengalami hari yang berat. Eomma akan menyusulmu. Eomma sudah memikirkan semuanya. Memang inilah yang eomma harapkan. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Eomma tak ingin ada berita tak enak mengenai anak cantik eomma."_

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Aku harap kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukan _appa_. _Eomma_, jangan lupakan janji kita. Tak ada airmata di depan _appa_, _ne_. Sampaikan salam manisku pada _appa_. Katakan bahwa aku akan marah jika _appa_ tak mau bangun juga."

Keduanya tersenyum. Tatapan haru terlempar dari penghuni lain di ruang tamu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian gambar virtual itu hilang. Suasana kembali tenang. Semua seakan merenungi apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Terbersit rasa penyesalan karena mereka selama ini telah salah sangka.

"_Jja_, kita mulai bergerak. Laksanakan tugas kita masing-masing sesuai yang telah kita sepakati tadi. Sementara yang lain mengurus proses pemindahan, Kyuhyunnie, Ryeowookie, dan Donghae akan di sini menemani Seo Jong. Aku yakin Seo Jong punya sekian pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab," perkataan Jung Soo ditanggapi anggukan oleh yang lainnya. Satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan Seo Jong dan Dong Hyun. Donghae masih asik melihat album foto milik Seo Jong, sedangkan Ryeowook telah berpindah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa camilan sehat untuk mereka.

"_Kajja_ Seo Jong-ah, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri. Langkahnya mendahului yang lain, menuju satu ruangan cukup besar dengan berbagai peralatan musik di dalamnya. Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju pintu bertuliskan _Home_ _Cinema_. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Seo Jong dan Dong Hyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sejak memasuki ruangan tadi matanya tak berhenti memandang kagum pada ruangan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan grand piano dan memainkan jari lentiknya di sana. Sudah cukup lama dia tak bermain musik.

"Duduklah," titah Kyuhyun pada keduanya. Dia mendekati peralatan elektronik di depannya, dan memasukkan satu buas disk yang bertuliskan Super Show 5. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul gambar bergerak di layar plasma besar di depan mereka. Kyuhyun terus mempercepat waktu penayangan video yang berhenti menekan tombol '_next'_ saat gambar seorang namja memakai jas panjang berwarna putih dengan rambut terkesan acak-acakan namun rapi, terlihat sedang menantikan nada yang pas untuk bernyanyi. Seo Jong tercengang. Dia tahu betul siapa yang ada di layar itu.

"Ini adalah penampilan solo terakhir Jong Woon _hyung_. Super Show 5, 2 bulan sebelum appamu menjalani wajib militer. Dia menyanyikan lagu _Grey_ _Paper_. Tapi kadang aku merasa, di Super Show 5 itu ada semacam pertanda bahwa itu show terakhir _appa_mu. Jong Woon _hyung_ terjatuh di panggung dan mengalami cedera cukup serius. Tapi karena sifatnya yang keras kepalas, dia tak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Masih sangat kuingat saat Ryeowook _hyung_ marah karena dia tak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit, Jong Woon _hyung_ berkata 'Aku harus menyelesaikan konser ini sampai akhir. Aku takut tak bisa mengulanginya lagi'. Aku masih sangat ingat, saat itu Jong Woon _hyung_ mendapat tamparan dari Young Woon _hyung_. Hah, waktu memang sudah lama berlalu. Ah, aku ingin kembali di masa itu. Jika bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu di masa itu agar kami tetap bisa bersama," suara Jong Woon terus mengalir di sela-sela penjelasan panjang Kyuhyun. Seo Jong melihat ada perasaan terluka di setiap nada yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya _appa_ ! Apa maksudmu? Jadi _appa_ menyesal telah berada di waktu ini?" Kyuhyun menyeringai usil mendengar protes anaknya.

"_Ne_. Yah, setidaknya jika aku bertahan di waktu itu, aku tak akan mempunyai anak usil sepertimu," Dong Hyun membelalakkan matanya geram. Kyuhyun tertawa nista di dalam hatinya. Mengerjai istri dan anaknya adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Tentu saja dia tak serius dengan ucapannya. Dong Hyun yang melihat _smirk_ _appa_nya segera sadar bahwa dia dikerjai.

"_Jinjja_? Hoh, _gurae_. Aku akan katakan pada _eomma_ bahwa _appa_ menyesal memilikiku. Aku akan mengajak _eomma_ pergi dari kehidupan _appa_ agar _appa_ bisa bersama _hyungdeul_ _appa_," balas Dong Hyun datar. Dia melontarkan _smirk_ yang sama persis dengan milik _appa_nya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"_Mwo_? _Andwe_ Dong Hyun-ah. Kau tahu _appa_ bercanda. Bohong kalau aku menyesal. Kalian berdua adalah harta _appa_ yang paling berharga. _Appa_ akan mati kalau kau katakan ini pada _eomma_mu," seketika Kyuhyun panik setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya. Dia menghampiri anaknya dan memegang kuat bahu anaknya. Raut wajahnya pucat mendengar penuturan anaknya tadi. Seketika tawa Dong Hyun meledak melihat tingkah _appa_nya yang lucu. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tahu kalau anaknya bercanda, memilih memukul pelan bahu anaknya. Seo Jong tertawa kecil melihat debat anak-_appa_ itu. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat mengingat _appa_nya. Dia menghela napas berat. Matanya kembali fokus ke layar. Dia menikmati suara _appa_nya tanpa menyadari airmatnya jatuh lagi. Pikirannya melayang pada kehidupannya di masa lalu. Dia sangat merindukan waktu itu. Dia tersentak saat sepasang tangan kekar mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata. Apa kau tak lelah? Lihatlah dirimu Seo Jong-ah. Bagaimana kalau Jong Woon _ahjussi_ dan Putri _ahjumma_ melihatmu seperti ini? Mereka pasti sangat sedih. Jangan menangis lagi ne," ucap Dong Hyun sambil menghapus airmata yang jatuh. Seo Jong baru menyadari kalau di ruangan itu tinggal dirinya dan Dong Hyun. Gambar di layar juga telah berubah, bukan lagi _appa_nya. Seo Jong menatap dalam caramel milik _namja_ yang tengah berjongkok di dedapnya. Dong Hyun tersenyum menguatkan. Bukannya berhenti, Seo Jong malah terisak.

"Sulit oppa.. hiks... ini semua sulit... aku hiks... ha...nya.. ingin... appa... bangun... Kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku..." tangis Seo Jong pecah. Dong Hyun duduk di samping Seo Jong dan memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Dia menepuk punggung Seo Jong agar tenang. Matanya menangkap tiga orang _namja_ yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan raut muka penuh pertanyaan. Dong Hyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di depan mereka.

"Hey, _uljima_. Aku mungkin tak bisa merasakan perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, kita sama-sama ingin yang terbaik untuk orangtua kita. Kita sama-sama memiliki dua orang yang harus kita lindungi. Kita sama-sama seorang anak yang hanya ingin melihat senyuman di wajah orangtua kita. Kau tak sendirian Seo Jong-ah. Kau mempunyai banyak keluarga di sini. Percayalah, _ahjussi_-_ahjussi_ itu akan menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri. Mereka tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian lagi," Seo Jong menatap ragu mata Dong Hyun.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" ucap Seo Jong di sela isakannya yang mulai berhenti.

"Karena itu yang terjadi padaku. Setidaknya kau bisa berbagi denganku. Aku tak keberatan menanggung cerita banyak orang," balas Dong Hyun lembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan rambut Seo Jong yang terlihat kusut, "_Jja_, berhenti menangis. Kau akan semakin kehilangan matamu yang sudah sipit itu. Kau makin jelek Seo Jong-ah."

Seo Jong hanya tersenyum menanggapi godaan Dong Hyun.

"_Gomawo_," kata Seo Jong lirih.

"Ehem"

Deheman kecil menyadarkan Seo Jong bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Dong Hyun. Dia tersenyum kikuk pada ketiga _namja_ yang dia kenal sebagai Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun itu.

"Minumlah ini, _aegya_. Kau akan tenang dan perasaanmu akan lebih baik," kata Ryeowook sembari tangannya menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat. Di meja telah ada beberapa camilan yang dibuat Ryeowook. Seo Jong sedikit aneh dengan panggilan '_aegya'_ dari Ryeowook.

"Jangan heran. Ryeowook _ahjussi_ memanggil semua anak _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya dengan sebutan _aegya_," jelas Dong Hyun seakan mengerti pikiran Seo Jong. Seo Jong tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Dong Hyun. Ia yakin akan menjalani harinya dengan baik.

TBC

Segitu aja dulu ne. Mian kalau pendek. Saya masih kelimpungan dengan tugas. Semester ini terlalu banyak laporan yang harus dibuat. Ada yang mau kasih kritik dan saran? Ending insya Allah udah ada gambaran. Ada yang mau nebak XD hadiahnya dapat popo dari bias *mimpi :P *

Mind to RnR? Jeongmal Gamsahamnida... *Bow*

Thanks to

**missjelek,****Guest,****PandaMYP,****hyona21,**** ,****rossa cho,****aniaani47,****ns elf,****Guest,****Kim Hyun Soo **


End file.
